This invention relates to new aromatic compounds of the spartein series, to their use and to a method for their preparation. It also relates to medicaments which contain such compounds and to methods for the preparation of such medicaments.
Spartein, an alkaloid which can be extracted from broom (Cytisus scoparius), and its properties, which affect the heart and in particular influence the heart rhythm, have already been described in the technical literature.
An increase in effect with regard to extension of the refractory period can be achieved with sparteins substituted in position 17 by alkyl, i.e. compounds which have the following structure: ##STR2## Such compounds are described in DE-OS No. 23 60 475. Also, a dimeric spartein with antiarrhythmic effect, 17,17'-bisspartein, is described in published European patent application No. EP 46,565 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,577).
The compounds of the prior art display good properties in the treatment of heart rhythm complaints, but their activity patterns could still be improved upon.